The Extraordinaries
The Beginning of a Golden Age in 1941 following the Japanese Bombing of Pearl Harbor, the Allied Powers in order to ensure a quick and painless end to the War that was scarring the World as it was known Ok'ed "Operation: Prometheus". The Team would be Lead by Titania and the ranks filled with other Super powered Individuals like Bannerman, Blink (The Hero Formerly known as "The Phantom")), Mister Minuscule, Uriella & The Night. This would be the foundation for what all other super powered Teams would follow as the precident for there existance and Operation. Unfortunately The Night Would be Killed in Action in the First Mission. Leaving the Unit undermanned a new powered Individual made them selves known. Extraordinary Rescue in France! By: J.J. James As war rages across Europe, the Allies unveiled a new elite unit of soldiers who immediately set about rescuing a kidnapped scientist and his family from the clutches of the Axis forces in France. The Extraordinaries are a multi-national unit of soldiers with extraordinary abilities that debuted to a smashing success. The gravity-defying powerhouse, Titania, led the charge upon the fortified Castle Montbrun, breaching the stone walls with her bare hands, while the mercurial Uriella rained fire down on artillery positions, melting metal and rendering wood to cinders, and the psychic swashbuckler Bannerman sowed havoc in the enemy ranks, vanishing and reappearing instantly between distant points. Meanwhile, the rest of the team made good use of the diversion. The ghost-like Phantom passed through the walls to find the captives and the elusive Mister Miniscule shrunk down to the size of a toy and stealthily led renowned Russian physicist Nikolai Volkov and his family safely into Allied hands. The Department of War has revealed little about these mysterious soldiers and their amazing abilities, but if this first glimpse is any indicator, they just might be the heroes we need to turn the tide of war. Extraordinaries Stand Down! After a Covert Demolitions mission into Stuttgart went Sideways. The Team found they were narrowly able to escape. Thanks to Magister's Magics. The Majority of the team had the oppurtunity to escape, however when Warbots Surrounded the would be extraction sight, Titania had a hard descision to make, she flung the Magister through his own portal causing it to close and made an attempt to escape on her own power. Unfortunatley that was simply not in the cards. After 24 hours of psychological Torture, Titania came close to breaking, however the Extraordinaries came back for her, while it took a bit of effort and she had to be brought back to her senses thanks to Bannerman the team escaped. Although the damage done was severe. During the Escape Blink made a valiant attempt to save as many civilians as possible, however Bannerman didn't feel the factory could be left standing long enough to evacuate anymore, So he ordered Mister Minuscule to blow the gas line. This action resulted in Thousands of workers being killed, however the factory was heavily damaged and it would be sometime before it could be rebuilt. The men and women that had been rescued were handed off to resistant forces in the area for Exfiltration. Once they returned to Base, The General Ordered Psych Eval's for Titania, and she was placed on restrictive duty following her torturing. Meanwhile the General ordered a mandatory team exercise. after failing to play a simple game of baseball together. The Team was Grounded, Then later that night, The base was attacked. A Entity refering to it's self as 'THE TROLL' destroyed the Science facility and While The would be heroes fought to restrain him, ultimatley he was able to escape because While Titania ordered restraint and assistance in doing so. Bannerman advocated Death Dividing the team further along the moral grounds upon which they stood